


Flip the Switch.

by fpmechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Masochism, Non-Penetrative Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sadism, Second chapter tags:, They love each other dont worry, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: Angela and Genji have a rather... interesting sex life. Though, Genji is holding out on her. She wants to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smh i may write a sequel

Angela considers herself a good person. In fact shes often described by others as angelic. In terms of her sex life, she'd been slow to try out new flavors other than vanilla.  
  
Her ex girlfriend had once pulled out a whip and it took nearly 20 minutes to convince Angela it would hurt in a good way.  
  
 And it hurt in an amazing way.  
  
Sadly, Angela never had another lover who's interests delved into the art of sexual pain- nor was she confident enough to ask for it.  
  
Until Genji.  
  
Genji Shimada was the newest edition to her list of lovers- granted the list was pretty short- and he was by far the most passionate and caring man she'd ever met.  
  
Though he was made of metal, his touch was soft. On quiet nights she could hear the gentle whirr of machinery - at first it'd keep her up, but now it was the most comforting sound in the world. She'd never felt more loved or cared for than when Genji hugged her in his sleep.  
  
Even though he was sweet, an incredible man, he was a god damn sadist.  
  
He'd sat her down one day to have a talk about eachothers sexual interest- something Angela had never done before. At first she'd thought he was joking, playfully shoving his arm. In response to this, he took off his visor to show exactly how serious he was.  
  
And so the painfully awkward talk began, as he explained his kinks, and she explained hers. After she explained that she had almost no experience in this field- he explained that he was a sadist in probably the most flat tone of voice she'd ever heard. The thought surprised her, that someone so sweet could be so... filthy. Even so, she was incredibly intrigued.  
  
Angela explained that she was... more than happy to try something new.  
  
They'd established safe words, gestures, Genji went over what he was and wasnt okay with, and in turn Angela established her limits. It was touching how much he respected her.  
  
After all was said and done he innocently asked if she wanted to try it out. Right there. Despite her beet red face and squirming legs, she said yes.  
  
And she decided 30 seconds in that sex with Genji should be classified as a drug- only one taste and youre hooked for life.  
  
After that it was all she craved- Genji had absolutely ruined vanilla sex for her.  
  
Though she could tell he was holding back everytime they'd gotten intimate- afterward she could tell he wasn't completely satisfied.  
Angela decided she would have to fix that.  
  
She'd played around , trying to find his switches and see what buttons to push. So far she'd found none- and it was frustrating her to no end.  
  
Surely no man could be perfect. She had one more idea to test out.  
There was a party tonight. All overwatch elite memebers invited- a celebration of the victory in Volskaya hosted by the International Council.  
  
There would be many politicians there- plenty of boring men in ugly black suits that are far too tight for them. Men far to underwhelming to even compare to Genji.  
  
And thats why she was determined to flirt with them.  
  
She wore her best dress- a white strapless coming down to her knees. Worked on her make-up excessively, and she was right on schedule.  
  
The party was pretty dull- white wine barely able to make Lucio slightly tipsy- and he was a lightweight at best. Hana was hiding in the bathroom on her phone, 'desperately trying to get away from this bland borefest', as she put it.  
  
Angela had found what she was looking for immediately, a circle of men age 35- 40 talking amongst eachother- and as she got closer she realized they were "complementing" the other ladies' appearences. Perfect.  
  
She tapped a brunette on the shoulder, starting the conversation with boring starters. She glanced over his shoulder to see Genji looking at her, he tilted his head when she ignored him.  
She really hoped this would work, because this man was about as boring as the party.  
He introduced himself as Kevin, smiling like an idiot as he stared at her cleavage. Angela pretended to not notice, laughing at whatever dumb joke he told her- probably making her seem like an idiot to most other people.But Angela knew that Genji knew exactly what she was doing. He knew she wasn't an idiot.  
  
And based on how he was walking over there, she was right.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Genji asked, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from Kevin before he even got a reply.  
  
He stormed down a hall, grip tighter than before as he turned the corner and slammed her into a wall, she gasped as his fingers dug into her waste- stinging slightly.  
  
"I know what youre doing, Angela" He said in a low, threatening voice that sent shivers down her back. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with fire?"  
  
She swallowed the knot in her throat and shrugged innocently, putting on her best puppy eyes she could in this situatuon.  
  
"I don't see what you mean, Genji." She moved her hand to rest on his shoulder.  
  
She gasped when he moved a hand under her dress, slowly going up her thigh. She holds her breath when she hears the mechanical hiss of Genjis visor being taken off. He drops it on the ground and slams his lips into hers, biting her tongue and lips til they're red. She whimpers into his mouth when he starts petting her clit through her panties, and moans when he inserts two fingers into her.  
  
Genji chuckles when he sees how wet she is, curling his fingers up into her sweet spot. She arcs off the wall and calls out his name.  
  
Genji huffs and pulls his fingers away, placing his thigh between her legs, arms now on either side of her.  
  
"G- Genji?" She whispered, confused on what he wanted her to do.  
  
"You want to come?"  
  
She nodded profusely.  
  
"Work for it."  
  
Angela bit her lip when she realized what he expected her to do.  
  
She rolled her hips foward, grabbing Genjis shoulders for support- moaning into the empty hall. He drew out a shuriken and lightly dragged it down her back. Angela whimpered at the feeling.  
  
"Please, please..." she pleaded to him, and for once, he listened. Genji started the line again, pushing the weapon into her and breaking the skin on her back. She arced into him, her wetness leaking onto his thigh.  
  
She was close- so close. And Genji could tell- because he removed his thigh and let her fall to the ground- licking his fingers free from blood.  
  
Angela lay there, writhing on all fours, arms stinging from catching her fall.  
  
"After we get back to the base, come find me in your office." He snapped his visor back on, giggling as he walked away.  
  
Angela could not wait for the night ahead.  



	2. The Switch has Been Flipped and Is Now Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This leaves almost directly where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres some nice after care along with rough sex
> 
> Take a fuckinf sip babes

Angela Ziegler considers herself as a good person. Kind, caring, angelic.  
  
Yet here she is- squirming in her seat, thighs tense and clothes feeling incredibly snug against her body. She had to borrow a jacket from Satya to cover up the shallow gash on her back. The next hours of the party were excruciating, time was going at a snails pace and it all ended with a council member announcing that they could leave, making the party pointless and moot.  
  
At least thats what Jack said. Angela accomplished something great at that party, and soon the effort would pay off. The fact that she was about to be pounded into the mattress (or wall, desk, counter, floor, ect.) made the party worth it.  
  
When they got back to the base Angela noticed Genji had separated from the group, and spotted him slipping into the E wing hall- heading to her office. She wasted no time making a b-line following Genji down the corridor.  
She loses sight of him when he opens the door to her office- speeding up her pace to meet him there.  
  
When she walks through the door, Genji snatches her arms and slings her onto the desk. His visors off and she can see a familiar look crawling into his eyes- primal lust.  
He pulls out a shuriken and rips her dress down the front, a faint pink line forming on her skin. Genji pulled off her jacket, throwing it on the ground.  
  
She hissed in pain when he pushed hard into the cut on her back, and the next 5 minutes was what you could consider foreplay. In that Genji was cutting and brusing her body, drinking up the noises of pain and pleasure.  
  
He'd never been this riled up before, and she'd never felt this horny.  
  
"Genji..." She whispered, wrapping her legs around his waste to pull him closer.  
He pushed her off him, pulling down her panties, giggling at the wet mess clinging to the cloth.  
  
"Whore."  
  
She nearly screamed as he grabbed her thighs and practically impaled her on his cock, starting a relentless pace. There was no easing her into it- no soft start. He pounded into her, shaking the desk from the force.  
  
Later on she would barely be able to remember anything about what he did- but she could remember how she felt crystal clear.  
Her first orgasm was strong, rough. Second was a minute later- and then a third fourth- she stopped moaning around the fifth, and started whimpering and crying around the sixth.  
  
"Could any other man make you feel like this, angel?"  
  
She shook her head no, whimpering at his words.  
  
She remembered Genji chuckling, and later he would tell her she was drooling.  
It hurt, her tight pussy aching and burning- but she didn't want it to stop. It felt good in a sick, masochistic way. She let out a sob on her 7th, nails scratching on the wood of her desk. She was sure Genji had reached his climax long ago- but kept going simply to watch her slowly decend into hysteria.  
  
She tapped out on her 9th.  
  
"Toothpaste, toothpaste..." She muttered out their safe word with a rough, cracking voice. Genji stopped immediately, pulling out gently and helping her sit up. She leaned against his chest, a sweaty, panting mess.  
  
He held her close, rubbing circles into her back. Genji picked her up as gently as he could and carried her to her room (it was connected to her office by a door.).  
He layed her down.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay? Im going to get the first aid and clean up some cuts." Genji walked back into her office, grabbing the white case.  
  
She couldn't think- it was all just an overwhelming feeling of pleasure mixed with pain. She nearly passed out if not for Genji applying peroxide to a rather nasty cut.  
  
"You did really good, Angela. I'm really proud of you for recognizing when you needed to stop." He smiled at her, putting a bandage onto the wound.  
  
"Thank you, Genji. Oh my god." She stared up at the ceiling with a spaced out look.  
  
"Uh... y-you're welcome." He nods, confused, but hes not going to prod at that right now. He has a girlfriend to patch up. Looking over her body he realized he may have gone a bit overboard, but judging by Angela's behavior she didn't mind that much.  
After he was done cleaning and covering the four or five nasty cuts he'd given her, he climbed into bed next to her and held onto her.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat? I could go get you some candy."  
  
"No, no, no. Please stay with me." She wrapped her arms around his torso. He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you."  
  
And that night she once again was lulled to sleep by the whirr of machinery and the sound of his breathing.  



End file.
